


Incest One-Shots

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Series: Incest One-Shots [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ab Worship, Anal Sex, Big Cock, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, F/M, Incest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, jerking off, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: The Title Says it all
Relationships: Noah Schnapp/Chloe Schnapp
Series: Incest One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Incest One-Shots

Noah Schnapp the 16 year old superstar was home on break from filming Stranger Things 4, he was very horny as most 16 year old boys tend to be and he needed to get off normally he'd just watch porn but he wasn't home alone his sister was just across the hall so he needed to keep it quite, he just decide to please himself by thinking about hot chicks. Noah already shirtless rubs his hard crotch and thinks about all the girls he'd love to fuck, Millie is of course the first girl he thinks off as he has had a crush on her since the day they met. Noah pulls down his boxers reveling a hard 7 Inch cock he begins stroking it vigoursly thinking of Millie and Sadie. He would love to have a threesome with the two of them but he's a shy guy and doesn't want to ask even though he knows that they would say yes. Noah is in his own little world jerking off. Chloe his twin sister was in her room just watching YouTube rather bored and she wanted to do something, She hadn't yet passed her drivers test she hardly had a permit, Noah on the other hand passed just the day after he turned 16 so he has kind of become Chloe's chauffeur as the car is "for both of you" This pissed Noah off beyond all hell but he had to do as he was told. Chloe decide she wanted to go to the mall so she walked across the hallway and entered Noah's room much to her dismay she saw her twin beating his meat jerking it fast, she didn't say anything instead she found herself just watching staring at Noah as he did this to himself. Noah was thinking of Millie's WAP wrapping around his big throbbing cock as he made out with Sadie. Thoughts of Finn or Caleb joining them did cross his mind but quickly pushed them out as he was not a homosexual he was one hundred percent hetrosexual at least that's what he told himself. Chloe had never seen his cock hard she had seen it soft as they used to bathe together as kids, she couldn't help but notice her brother had gotten hotter his abs were very well defined and she had to admit that she did enjoy checking her big brother out. Noah was just living a jerking paradise when he finally opened his eyes to see Chloe staring directly at his cock. "Chloe what the actual fuck are you doing" She just kept on looking at the good looking cock "I uh was bored and wanted to go do something and walk in here to see my hot brother jerking off" Noah taken a back by the fact that his sister just called him hot " I'm hot huh" he says still jerking his meat he's now looking at Chloe in booty shorts and a crop top. Chole registers that she said that " Well yeah It's not weird to admit it you are a very good looking boy, Noah" Noah smiles and says " and your a fine looking girl" Noah's thoughts are all about his sister dirty thoughts, thoughts of fucking her hard. "So your bored huh" He says with a smirk " Yes get dressed and lets do something" still jerking it "oh I think not I have a better Idea, a much better idea" she is intrigued by this idea "um what's the idea bro" she asks nervously "Well Sister I think we can have some fun you and me can have some fun" She is getting the hint "Oh fun huh" He nods "Yeah fun your a whole ass virgin right" she smiles and nods "mmm so your nice and tight" she gets closer "well uh yeah I guess" he grabs her "we are going to make out now" she nods as Noah pulls her into a passionate kiss this is a little bit weird at first but very quickly the sheer lust takes over and any worries the pair had were thrown out the window as the make out session begins to intensify Noah quickly goes to remove Chloe's clothing ass it is just in the way and he wants to see his sister in all her glory he gives her a hint tugging at her top she quickly pulls it of revealing her tiny perky breasts. He grabs them feeling them up squeezing them causing Chloe to moan. Noah takes it a step further as he starts sucking her nipples causing her immense pleasure. Noah starts rubbing her pussy through her shorts she's already sopping wet. Chloe takes a little charge and pushes Noah onto his back and she is ready to please her brother she begins to lick his cock from base to tip. Noah is not a virgin by any means plenty of female fans have offered him pleasure and he takes it which has screwed him over a few times, he recalls sending his famous booty pic to one fan, she leaked it to the whole world, but it worked out more fans slid into his dm's and several close by who he fucked. Something about his sister doing this too him his strange and new and exciting and naughty about this whole thing. Chloe goes full send and begins too suck her brothers cock, she gags a bit as this her first cock she has practiced on dildos but this is the real thing. Noah moans in pleasure as his sister works her magic on his cock he's not settling for just a blowjob oh no he love how she is rubbing his abs as she sucks him but as fun as it is it's time for the next step. Noah flips Chloe over spreads her legs and starts eating her tight pussy out readying her for his big cock. Chole is a moaning mess no dildo has given her this feeling Noah is with just his tongue. She's ready for it and Noah is ready to give it to her he lines up his cock with her tight pussy and he rams it fast causing her to scream in pain crying begging for him to stop but he won't. Soon though she gives into lust and starts making out with Noah as he fucks her tight puss. "mmmmmmm sis your so tight you should have asked me too loosen you up ages ago" she smiles "yes I should have" Noah loves the feeling of her tight pussy on his cock, nothing in his life has ever felt as good as this does right here right now. The Lust is so strong so overpowering that no force in the world can stop them no can break them apart, Noah shall fill his sister with his baby juices and if she gets pregnant it was meant to be. Noah feels that tingle in his cock and knows he's ready to burst " mmmmmm Chloe get ready here it comes" Noah unable to hold it in any longer cums deep in his sisters pussy filling her with the creamy white nectar. He pulls out slowly and collapses on the bed next to her. "that was" she cuts him off "amazing I loved every minute of it" he smiles "yeah me too we will have to do this more often sis" she nods "I agree" he kisses her "now come on let's go take a bath just like the good old days" she smiles " I would love nothing more.  
-The End 

I hope you enjoyed my first full on Straight smut let me know thoughts in the comment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first full on Straight smut let me know thoughts in the comment section down below also comment any incest requests I may just do it   
> -Epsilon


End file.
